


Fallen Tears

by Shadow0Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Halloween Special, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Wolf/pseuds/Shadow0Wolf
Summary: A halloween special oneshot describing the effect of James' and Lily's death on the fellow Marauders.
Relationships: James/Lily
Kudos: 4





	Fallen Tears

So a major part of my feed on quotev.com was about the Death of Jily and I thought why not make a oneshot where each of the Marauders react to an anniversary of their death! Suffer the same way I did...

* * *

Remus grunted as he sat down on the grass. He took out a withered old book and flipped through the many pages. Pages filled with memories that he'd cherish forever. 

"You know, I have always loved Halloween. It gives people the freedom to be whoever they want to be, without judgement. I passed a few muggles on the way, dressed up as what they seem to think witches and wizards are. Rather funny, really, seeing them in pointy hats with green noses and an extravagant robe. Reminded me of Dumbledore. Come to think of it, maybe he's the one who put that idea in the muggles!" Remus chuckled. 

Sighing, he scooted forward,and sat cross legged, the book still on his lap. "Do you remember the Halloween Party Gryffindor has set up? We even invited the Slytherins, who by the way were rather well behaved! I distinctly remembered the costume you were wearing. A neon glow stick costume. I swear I could hear Lily wanting nothing more than you dead at that moment. " He laughed slightly, remembering that fateful day when Lily ran around the Castle trying to kill James because he showed up as a neon stick instead of their planned Scarecrow costume.

A small photo fell out of the book he held. Picking it up, he flipped it over, revealing 4 faces gleaming back at him. Grumbling angrily, he ripped off a part of it and threw it into the mud. He didn't realize how angry and sad he was until he felt tears gushing down his face.

Wiping away his tears he stood up and packed his stuff. Before leaving, he knelt down and muttered a spell. A beautiful wreath of lilies lined the two rocks.

**_JAMES POTTER_ _LILY POTTER_**

Born: 27 March 1960 Born: 30 January 1960

Died: 31 October 1981 Died: 31 October 1981

The torn face of Sirius Black lay at the foot of stone as Remus left with a broken heart, still believing that Sirius was the murderer of his best friends while the real culprit was well and alive elsewhere.

* * *

* * *

Sirius seemingly looked into space. His eyes glossed over as he recollected the times spent in his teenage years. With James. _Oh Prongs_. He put his hand between his head and left out an involuntary sob. It was his fault. He should have stayed as the Keeper of the Location. He should never have trusted that rat Pettigrew. Even thinking about him made him feel disgusted. How could a person willingly betray his ~~friends~~ brothers? The very thought of Wormtail enraged him. Frustrated, he punched the wall repeatedly until his hands bled. 

He stood with his back on the wall and slowly slid down. He felt guilty for their deaths. He knew he wasn't the murderer but who else would believe him? Remus was convinced that he killed them. The whole wizarding world was. After all, he was Sirius _**Black**_ wasn't he? The name spoke for itself.

He sighed and leaned back. 

'It wasn't me Prongs. I hope you know that. But I will find that Rat and kill him for taking away the only family I ever had.

Wiping away the tears, he looked out of the window of his prison cell. A million stars seemed to have lit up to honor them. He remembered James' proposal to Lily. It was in a small park when the sun just dipped below the horizon, creating an extraordinary view. James guided Lily to the middle of the park and git down on one knee. "Deerest Lily. Ever since I lay eyes on you way back in the first year, I knew I liked you. I was pretty sure you'd like me back, because some on, look at me! But, you blatantly ignored me for 4 years!" He chuckled. "But eventually, you realized my awesomeness and decided to give me a chance. A wise decision really. I love you Lils. You are like the stars to me. Lighting up my whole world. So, my love would you marry me?"

Sirius was the best man at the wedding. Nothing made him feel happier than seeing his brother marrying the love of his life. Well, if you excluded being declared the Godparent that is.

Sighing sadly, a frown made onto his face. If only he hadn't made Peter the Secret Keeper. _If only..._

* * *

* * *

Peter was ashamed of himself. He was absolutely disgusted looking at his reflection. Every inch of him wanted to crawl out of his own body and jump off a cliff. But he couldn't. He was too cowardly for that. No. Cowardly wasn't the right word. Scared was more like it. Scared about the accusing glares that would be directed towards him. After all, he did sell out James, Lily and baby Harry. Not only that, he also framed Sirius. 

A sudden sound outside the door made him transform back into his animagus firm. Fred Weasly entered the room to see Scabbers checking himself out in the mirror. Shaking it off, he exited. Scabbers, or rather Peter, however was not checking himself out. Seeing himself in his rat form, brought back memories he thought he had buried with James. 

He remembered the time when during a particularly rough week for Moony and his furry little problem, Peter was downcast because he couldn't do much as a Rat. James and Sirius soon picked up on his saddness and did everything they could to Cheer him up. But none of that worked. In the end it was Lily who spoke to him and made him feel use full and not just a piece of trash. 

But looking at himself now, he knew he was worse than trash. He was a bloody traitor and murderer who got his friends killed and another one locked up.

* * *

* * *

BONUS HEARTBREAK!

As the last of the papers were finally checked, Mcgonagall sighed and slumped onto her chair. Grading papers was always a tiresome job. A dusty old box below the cupboard caught her eyes. Grabbing it and blowing off the dust, she set it onto her table. A smile graced her elderly features as she took out various photos and pieces of paper. She saw a photo of Flitwick charming bottles of some green liquid to hover over Filch. Now that was a good prank they pulled. Laughing to herself, she sifted through the various photos until she reached one which made her heart stop. A photo of a loving family of six. A raven haired father, a red haired mother, a tiny bundle of joy and the three crazy uncles. A letter fell out from behind it.

_Dearest Minnie,_

_How are you? Hope you're going easy on the new kids. Harry just turned six months old. How can a kid have stolen my heart without even talking? Moony constantly teases me but I dint care. Harry is such a sweet child. He's already taken on James' uncanny ability to make no sense when talking._

_Lily wanted to send you some chocolate brownies but I ate them. Sorry. Harry helped me eat them! Hes such a precious child! I swear I 'll never let anything happen to him. Not on my life._

_Its been so long since we met. I miss you ~~mom~~ Minnie. Youre the closest to a mom I ever had..._

_Love,_

_Padfoot X_

Mcgonagall wiped away a tear. She refused to believe that Sirius would be cold blooded enough to kill James, Lily and Peter. But until proven otherwise, she resolved to live her life with her heart breaking a little everyday without her ~~son~~ Sirius.

* * *

* * *

How was it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
